


Um pouco de normalidade

by AltenVantas



Series: Um Conto de dois mundos [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: Blay aceita o jantar com Bella e sua família, onde ele descobre mais um pouco sobre o mundo em que ele está envolvido e descobre que Vishius não está tão longe quanto ele imaginava.





	Um pouco de normalidade

Colocou o telefone no gancho limpando as lágrimas que estavam caindo em seu rosto, finalmente conseguira falar com sua mãe, depois de três meses. Ainda não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado seqüestrado e nas mãos dos Redutores, mas não esperava que fosse tanto tempo assim, ao menos os “Irmãos” haviam mantido os seus pais informados sobre sua saúde e seu estado de um modo geral. Havia ficado duas horas não telefone com eles e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que seu pai sabia da existência dele, embora não soubesse mais nada história por acharem que era muito cedo. E mesmo discordando não estava disposto a discutir com eles.

Levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, tinha marcado um jantar com Bella, seu marido, seu irmão e cunhado. Achava que era muita gente para alguém que estava tanto tempo sozinho, contudo não teve qualquer coragem de desencorajar a atitude da mulher. A única pessoa que lhe visitava regularmente, não só lhe trazendo livros, como também um pouco de conversa fiada. Deixando-o mais a vontade naquele local que era tão hostil quanto luxuoso. Era quase como se o quarto usasse esse luxo para intimidá-lo. Às vezes, funcionava perfeitamente.

O banho foi quente e rápido, ainda não conseguia encarar o próprio corpo, não sabendo que havia uma cicatriz que descia pelo seu corpo até a virilha. Por pouco não havia perdido o seu sexo. Isso seria o ultimo golpe em sua já muito fragilizada ego. Sabia que ainda iria demorar muito para conseguir ficar intimo de alguém, ainda mais para fazer sexo. Ao menos podia sempre se masturba não que tivesse tentado, simplesmente não sentia qualquer vontade de fazê-lo depois de tudo. Era ainda muito cedo.

Havia um coleto preto e uma blusa social branca, assim como uma calça de jeans escura e uma bota de couro. Sorriu ao perceber que era exatamente uma roupa que usaria e parecia do seu tamanho, por alguns segundos pensou em como eles poderiam saber, mas logo descartou essa pergunta, sua mente já havia muitas coisas para acrescentar algo tão pequeno. Colocou as roupas sentindo-se como si mesmo pela primeira vez desde o começo de tudo aquilo. Caminharam de volta para o banheiro encarando seus olhos azuis, frios e intensos, seus cabelos vermelham vivos e sardas. Parecia mais vivo e ao mesmo tempo mais sobrenatural.

Abriu o móvel pegando um pequeno frasco pequeno, um perfume de lavanda que havia ganhado. Não sabia exatamente de quem, mas estava muito agradecida, mesmo não uma pessoa considerada vaidosa, não conseguia sentir-se como ele próprio sem perfume e tudo o que precisava era ter um pouco de sua normalidade de volta.

Abriu a porta dando naquele corredor vermelho que sempre lhe agredia, como se zombasse de sua simplicidade, por um momento achou que teria que seguir sozinho e tentar se achar naquele local enorme. Foi então que percebeu a figura de um mordomo, embora parecesse muito com alguém feito de cera que estava derretendo em meio à velhice. Contudo seus olhos negros pareciam muito perspicazes e vividos, fazendo o ruivo sorrir para ele de maneira doce. Mesmo estando irritado com os mordomos do local.

O homem parou a sua frente e lhe encarou, por alguns segundos sentiu como aqueles olhos antigos estivessem penetrando por de baixo de sua pele e vendo coisas que nem ele sabia, pensou em desviar os olhos, mas o homem abaixou-se em uma mensura.

\- Eu gostaria de me desculpar formalmente com você, Senhor Blaylock. Minhas instruções foram para os meus empregados lhe tratarem com delicadeza e evitasse conversas desnecessárias, não lhe tratarem como se tivesse uma doença incurável. Por favor, me perdoe e aos meus empregados.

Elevou a mão até os seus cabelos coçando sem saber como reagir, não estava esperando esse tipo de comportamento. Suspirou colocando a mão no ombro do mais velho, fazendo aqueles olhos penetrantes se voltarem na sua direção novamente.

\- Tudo bem, esse tipo de coisa acontece.

O homem sorriu enquanto se levantava e se ajeitava.

\- O que você gosta de comer, Senhor Blaylock?

Começaram a andar pelo corredor que parecia infinito, com diversas portas diferentes, todas de maneira com a mesma cor. A única coisa diferente eram os entalhes. Cada uma tinha uma representação diferente e pareciam contar uma história, aquilo lhe chamou a atenção, mas antes tinha que responder ao homem.

\- Pode me chamar de Blay, me chamar pelo nome completo parece que fiz algo errado e gosto de sabores azedos ou cítricos.

O homem parou em uma porta de vidro que levava para uma sacada e lhe encarou novamente.

\- Seu telefone está funcionando, o número 002 é o da cozinha, quando quiser pedir algo basta nos ligar.

Acena de volta sem saber o que dizer, a verdade era que preferia estar em sua casa com os seus pais e estudando para os exames finais de sua escola, quem sabe até esperando a resposta de alguma universidade. Agora tudo isso parecia ser um sonho impossível. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

A varanda dava para um jardim, onde conseguia sentir diversos tipos de aromas diferentes e por um segundo fechou os olhos para apreciá-los melhor. Abriu os olhos e viu uma enorme lua crescente em seu sorriso enigmático. Havia mais estrelas do que conseguia contar ou já tinha visto aquilo lhe deixou mesmerizado. Era a primeira vez desde muito pequeno, que via um céu tão bonito e por alguns segundos lembrou-se de quando viajou com o seu pai para acampar começando a aprender sobre como sobreviver ao ar livre.

Eles fizeram muitos outras dessas viagens e aprenderam muitas outras coisas, quando conheceu Qhuinn, seu pai lhe incentivou a aprender artes marciais mistas. Era por isso que não conseguia se perdoar de como foi fácil lhe enganar. Como foi fácil lhe seqüestrar. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelos seus olhos e uma mão calejada e áspera tocou sua pele, limpando a gota que caia.

Abaixou os olhos e percebendo duas esferas lilases que pareciam brilhar, deveria ter medo, mas alguma coisa naquele homem lhe transmitia segurança. Ele deu um passo para trás e só então percebeu o moicano, o casco de pele e a bengala, parecendo com um mafioso ou traficante de alta escala. Ainda sim, não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como se sentia seguro com ele ali na frente dele.

\- Você é realmente um guerreiro, bem mais estável do que achei que seria em tão pouco tempo.

Piscou algumas vezes enquanto o homem virava-se e voltava para uma mesa onde havia outras três pessoas.

Uma ele reconhecia, Bella estava – como sempre – muito bem vestida, embora pudesse ser considerado simples. Uma blusa negra com gola, uma calça que definia perfeitamente as suas penas e um salto alto negro. Daqueles caros que não conhecia o nome. Ao lado dela estava o homem “mafioso”, que ainda lhe encarava com algo que não conseguia definir ao certo, lhe deixando desconcertado.

Por isso virou-se encarando o homem ao lado dele. Descrevê-lo como exuberante parecia eufemismo, principalmente com aquele cabelo que descia pelas suas costas começando pelo loiro claro e terminando no ruivo escuro, quase preto. Combinado com sua roupa cara e impecável parecia muito mais uma pessoa saída de uma revista masculina de grife do que ali para no meio de – até onde sabia – lugar nenhum Estados Unidos. Seus olhos eram amarelos como de um gato, que também parecia encará-lo, mas com algo semelhante a interesse.

Olhou para o homem sentado ao lado de Bella. Algo dentro dele gritou dizendo para ter medo, como se seu instinto de sobrevivência tivesse acordado novamente, sem perceber levou a mão até o peito onde uma cicatriz semelhante ao do homem. Ainda sim manteve contato com aqueles olhos negros que pareciam observar alguma coisa dentro de sua alma, lhe deixando mais do que incomodado. Por isso demorou alguns segundos para se movimentar e caminhar em direção a mesa.

Puxou a cadeira sentindo suas mãos tremerem, fechou os olhos começando a respirar, aquele homem havia lhe deixado intimidado. Mesmo não se parecendo em nada com os homens que havia lhe seqüestrado. Sentiu o ar ao seu redor começar a gelar, enquanto sua pele parecia suar, era sempre assim que começava a produzir gelo. Com o suor que escorria em sua pele. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Respira. Pode não parecer, mas você está seguro aqui.

Abriu os olhos encarando as duas esferas negras, calmas e profundas, fazendo algo estalar de novo. Era a mesma forma como Rhage lhe encarava quando estavam treinando e seus poderes saiam do controle.

\- Isso. Sempre tente manter o controle sobre suas emoções e lembre-se: o gelo é lento e letal. Você tem que ser assim também.

Assentiu com a cabeça enquanto via o outro se afastar e percebeu que estava mais calmo, bem mais do que quando treinava com Rhage, mas o dragão – chamava-o dessa forma devido a tatuagem em suas costas – estava lhe ensinando a lutar. Não de maneira esportiva, mas de forma letal. Então não era suposto que se mantivesse tranqüilo durante o embate.

Sentou-se e durante alguns segundos caiu o silêncio ligeiramente constrangedor.

\- Que bom que veio Blay. Essas são Rehvenge, seu marido Phurry e meu marido Zsadist. Phurry e Z. são irmão e mesmo não parecendo, eles são gêmeos.  

Não viu a semelhança, mas nem todos os gêmeos nasciam iguais e achava que ali também poderia ser o caso.

\- Eu soube Rhage te tomou sobre suas assas e está lhe treinando, é verdade?

A voz de Phurry era tão suave e firme como homem, deixando-o realmente perplexo em como havia homens bonitos por ali.

\- Sim, como ainda não fui liberado das minhas consultas com Mary, ele achou que seria melhor eu aprender a me controlar.

A voz baixa e silenciosa – se é que existe algo como um som silencioso – de Zsadist soou perto dele.

\- Eu duvido que seja só isso, Rhage é um dos nossos melhores homens e não aceitaria treinar alguém que não tivesse talento. Ele já recusou alguns antes e depois de você aparecer. Por isso não fale de si mesmo nesse tom condescendente, você pode irritá-lo.

Sentiu sua bochecha começar a corar com aquilo e por isso olhou para o seu prato, enquanto percebia o sorriso de Bella e Phurry – mesmo que fingiu não ver ou ficaria ainda mais vermelho. Para salvá-lo Fritz entrou apareceu trazendo os pratos.

\- Espero que você não se importe, nós pedimos por você.

Esperou por algo chique, como vieiras ou caviar, mas encontrou um hambúrguer. Claro que não era como o que estava acostumado a comer, o pão parecia ser feito artesanalmente assim como a carne e o queijo. Sentiu o cheiro e sentiu sua boca encher de água, viu sua taça começar a ser cheia com algo que parecia alcoólico, por isso parou o mordomo com um aceno de mão.

\- Tem algo sem álcool?

O homem lhe observou com um ar meio complicado, como se não esperasse por isso, mas então lhe sorriu de maneira doce.

\- Existe alguma bebida de limão?

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu tão silenciosamente quando chegou.

\- Espero que vocês não se importem que eu coma com as mãos?

Eles riram e acenaram com a cabeça de forma negativa, enquanto ele pegava e dava uma mordida, o gosto era tão bom quanto o sabor. Começou a comer e manteve o decoro, sua mãe iria matá-lo se ele não tivesse educação na mesa.

\- Bom, Blay o que você estava pensando em fazer se isso tudo não tivesse ocorrido?

Não respondeu de imediato, primeiro por estar com sua boca cheia e segundo porque não estava esperando isso. Ele terminou de engolir, bebendo um pouco de suco de limão que havia acabado de ser colocado em seu copo.

\- Esperava começar uma faculdade de Biologia e depois tentar uma escola de Medicina.

Viu os olhos de Blay brilharem deixando-os seus olhos parecidos com dois pequenos sois.

\- Interessante, nós não temos nenhum especialista em medicina. Quer dizer, nenhum que fosse como nós.

Viu o mafioso olhando de lado para o Phurry, que pareceu ficar levemente rubro, Blay estava louco para perguntar o que eles eram. Ainda sim mordeu a língua, sabendo que não teria qualquer resposta. Vinha pergunta a mesma coisa sempre que encontrava com Mary e sempre lhe dizia que ainda não tinha permissão para responder, por isso já tinha desistido.

\- Isso é mentira, nós temos Harvey, mas ele não presta e já tentou matar um de nós. Por isso não iremos deixar você chegar nem perto dele, mas acho que pode aprender com Manelo e Vishius.

Sentiu um nó em seu estomago, fazia algum tempo que não ouvia esse nome e ouvi-lo lhe trazia sentimentos conflitantes. Raiva e tristeza sendo os predominantes. Começou a respirar fundo e lentamente, como se para colocar sua mente no lugar.

\- Então eu acho que vou ter que mudar minhas prioridades, acho que Vishius já deixou bem claro que não deseja minha companhia e, além disso, eu nem sei o que sou. Se é que sou o mesmo que vocês.

Viu-os trocarem olhares, não eram sutis, por isso voltou a comer o seu hambúrguer. Começando a achar que fosse um erro ter ido até ali comer. Agora era tarde de mais, colocou seu hambúrguer no prato e pegou a bebida, apenas para que alguém segurasse suas mãos. Virou-se encarando o Z., seus olhos negros pareciam perfurá-lo novamente.

\- Você não conhece Rhage como nós, por isso não sabe o significa o fato dele ter batido em Vishius. Ou o que significa Mary tê-lo ameaçado de morte.

Sentiu sua mão segurando a mão dele, enquanto ainda lhe encara de forma séria.

\- Para que? Se ele não quer, isso não vale de nada e há nada que ele pode fazer para reparar isso.

\- Talvez, mas é culpa dele te arrastar para tudo isso e é ele quem vai ter que explicar.

\- E por que não você? Ou Rhage? Porra, até Mary.

Um sorriso quase cruel apareceu em seu rosto, deixando ainda mais medonho, mas naquele momento não sentiu medo e sim conforto. O que era esquisito.

\- Porque ele é um Arauto. Sua missão é recrutar e preparar os novos iniciados, não podemos, mesmo querendo, passar por cima disso.

Abaixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos, sentindo seu controle querendo escapar e sabia que não iria conseguir controlar por muito tempo. Era um aperto em seu peito que já conhecia muito bem, era o mesmo quase congelou Mary. Duas vezes.

\- Eu preciso ir, meus dons – ou seja, lá o que for isso – vai emergir logo e não quero machucar ninguém.

Viu o mais velho balançar a cabeça e soltar-lhe, levantou-se com mais leveza do que deveria.

\- Desculpa, espero que não tenha estragado o jantar de vocês.

Virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a janela, quando percebeu estava correndo, porque partículas de gelo estavam se formando ao seu redor. Deixando pequenos flocos para trás.

 


End file.
